Petting Shop Paca~♪
is the first part of the tenth episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on June 6, 2015. This part is followed up by Earth's Destruction Paca~♪. Synopsis Airi and her Jewelpets meet Angela, who lets the tired Airi pet her. Seeing the stress-relieving qualities of petting Angela, Laura employs her as a petting idol famous across the world. Plot Airi returns home, but she appears to be in a sad mood. The Jewelpets asks what's wrong with her. She told them that she had been moving so many stuff for the teachers at school, that she became very tired hauling things. She slumps down in fatigue. Then someone arrives. When the Jewelpet looks who it is, they find a Jewelpet named Angela. Labra runs to her happily reuniting with her best friend. Ruby introduces Angela as one of their friends; Labra adds she is her best friend. Airi greets her, though still tired. So Angela asks that she pets her. Airi then unconciously pets Angela. And through the fluffiness of Angela's fur, Airi gets a burst of energy and snuggles Angela in joy, entirely refreshing her energy though to Labra's jealousy. Angela also comments that she loves to be petted through the specialty of her fur, that she even became a "petting nurse." Ruby gets an idea to satisfy her interest, and opens a small petting shop in public so that everyone can pet her. After getting a few tired or stressed men to pet her and relieving them, more bystanders take interest in her stress-relief fluffiness and they all gather around to pet her. The rest of the girls are surprised of Angela's unique ability to relieve stress. Then someone calls out from the crowd, revealing to be Laura. She comes up to Angela, offering her and her petting business to become part of the Fukuōji company and open up petting stores all around. But Angela is not interested in her offer. So, Laura offers curry as a proposal (to the girls' disbelief). Ruby gets a bite and becomes impressed (furthering the girls' disbelief). Laura then offers the two a jar of diced pickles as a bonus, Ruby conciously accepts it and becomes thrilled (even furthering the girls' disbelief). Ruby ultimately accepts Laura's offer, and tells to Angela she'll be great running her own petting shop, much to Angela's worry. Laura and Luea revel in their accomplishment to own Angela. Angela is then taken around the world by Laura's company, letting everyone the chance to pet Angela and her soft fluffy body. Airi and the gang look at news of Angela's accomplishment, where her stress-reliever has quelled the conflicts around the contries. Luna even noticed that up to five billion people have already petted her, causing Larimar to feel jealous of her, against her idol status at Jewel Mall. Aside, Labra says she is having problems trying to contact Angela, only that Laura keeps interrupting her calls. Suddenly, Angela surprisingly came back. However, she appears to have become fatigued and unfluffy, then she collapses on the floor. Everyone puts her in bed to have her rest up and think of a way how to heal her up. Ruby decides to use her magic to solve the problem. She casts magic on herself to make herself pettable, however she makes a bald hat on herself (much to everyone's disbelief). Labra smacks her away in rejection. As the girls continue thinking how to heal her up, Larimar suggests that some fluffy laundry could work. Labra takes her idea and then uses her magic to create laundry. Then she rubs it on Angela, but she does not seem content with it. Luna asks what she's using, she ultimately reveals she's just using gigantic men's boxers. Then Larimar suggest some food might help. Luna takes her advice and uses her magic to create healing food. But she ends up creating a useless bean sprout, to everyone's disbelief (again). Larimar then notices that Angela's condition is getting worse; she is losing her fluffiness again. Labra mourns on Angela's body that she's losing her fluffiness, begging that she wants to ride on her again. Angela weakly comforts her in response. Then, Airi's pendant starts to glow again. Airi then hangs it over Angela, requesting her to touch the pendant so that it can heal her. Angela touches it and magically changes. However, she transforms into a motorcycle instead of a human. Labra excitedly rides on Angela and the both rev out of the room, and Angela feels very healthy. The episode ends with Labra and Angela riding together, treasuring their unbreakable friendship. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Laura Fukuōji Jewelpets *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna *Angela *Luea Trivia Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 10A